


Wildtoonz

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Smut, Some Silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: Just some random Wildcat/Cartoonz drabbles.





	1. Drive

“Excuse me,” Tyler taunts, leaning out on one arm through the car’s open window, “did you get that car out of a Cracker Jack box, or has it always been that ugly?”

Luke’s upper lip starts to curl slowly into a mockery of a smile, and he opens his mouth to launch an insult back at Tyler when with a ‘bam’ the starting pistol goes off and the race is on.

Swearing, he kicks it into gear, and joins the frenzy.

.

After the third lap he’s already lost all hope of actually winning, so Luke rolls down his windows and puts on his favorite playlist.

Tyler’s in the middle of trying to pass him when he does a double take and slows his car down to pull up alongside him.

“You know we’re in a race, right?” He yells over the blaring bass of his own car’s stereo.

Luke just laughs. “You know Anthony’s in first, right?”

“Yeah, so..?” Tyler asks, keeping pace with the other car.

“He passed us already a half hour ago.”

“God damnit!” Tyler swears and hits the horn on his steering wheel. “So what, you’re just going to drop out then?”

“I’m still driving, aren’t I?” Luke sasses while they slide around a corner at twice the recommended speed.

“Then what the hell are you doing? And what’s that trash you’re listening to anyway?” Tyler frowns and closes the distance between their two cars.

Luke pulls down a pair of sunglasses from his visor and pops them on with a flick of his wrist.

“Chillin’.” He winks. “And you wouldn’t know good music if it bit you in the ass!”

“Fuck you!” Tyler flips him off. “Def Leppard is a good band and you’re just deaf.”

“I can hear you just fine!” He yells back and speeds off. Adjusting his sunglasses and grinning at Tyler through the rear view mirror.

.

Neither of them have placed first (which was to be expected when Anthony figured out how to cut half the course off via a secret shortcut, much to everyone else’s ire).

And Luke is on his way back to his car when he sees Tyler parked right beside him and blasting “Highway to Hell” so loud out of his car’s stereo that his shoes are vibrating from the force of it several feet away.

“What the hell is that?” Luke shouts over the music.

“What!” Tyler mouths back.

Luke stands there, quiet, for just a moment before opening his mouth and pretending to talk, trying not to grin.

“You asshole,” Tyler laughs and turns it off. “I was just trying to introduce you to some good music.”

Luke lets himself in the passenger door, “It looked like you were trying to make yourself deaf so you didn’t have to listen to that ‘good music’.”

Tyler flips him off then asks, “What the hell are you doing in my car?”

“I’m hungry,” Luke says. “And technically I placed before you, so you owe me a burger.”

“I didn’t agree that!”

“Well you didn’t not agree, so drive!” He says, and slaps the console.

“Hey!” Tyler grabs a cleaning cloth and starts wiping the dash. “You’ll get your fingerprints all over that, stop!”

“I’m gonna keep touching until you drive us somewhere to eat!” Luke declares, then starts chanting ‘touchy, touchy’ and pokes random parts of the car while Tyler frantically swats his hands away.

“Fine!” He eventually submits. “Where do you want to eat?”

“How about Steak and Shake?” Luke suggests.

Tyler stares at him for a moment before grinning back. “So you do have good taste afterall.”


	2. nsfw

“Tyler, you’re drunk,” Luke breathes between the kisses that pepper his face, the hand that cups his chin and pulls him closer.

He is laying across the couch, the half finished cup of beer abandoned on the table beside. Tyler’s heavy weight pushing him down into the cushions.

Tyler’s tongue slips into his mouth, and his back arches in response. Hands brush over his hips, pull his shirt up. The cool air tickles his heated stomach and drives him insane.

Tyler pulls back, grinning, face red, flushed. The tingling sensation of rubbing against Luke’s beard still echoing across his cheeks.

Whispering conspiratorially, “I heard you were the man to see about a good time.”

Then grinds down. Hard, pressing his erection into the man beneath him.

The sarcastic response Luke wants to say falls away from him as he’s tormented by Tyler’s hips rolling ontop of him, hitting him in just the right spot and leaving him hot, squirming with want, _need_.

Luke’s mouth half open and panting as Tyler slides down his chest, leaving a wet trail of sloppy kisses behind him. All across his collarbone, the half unbuttoned shirt, the sensitive span of flesh by his bellybutton still heated and covered with saliva.

Tyler stops to scrape his teeth over the exposed skin that sits beneath the hem of Luke’s pants, turning him into a twisting, mumbling mess. Soft cries and endearments fall from his lips as Luke bucks his hips, knots a fist in Tyler’s hair.

The _zip_ of Luke’s pants being opened is unnaturally loud in the otherwise still room. The passed out form of their friends on the floor beside them not even beginning to stir.

 

* * *

 

“Oh Momma,” slips out of Luke’s mouth and his hips lift off the couch when Tyler’s wandering hands dart inside his pants.

“I ain’t your momma,” Tyler says with a grin. His hand finds Luke’s leaking erection and a thumb slides over the tip.

“Daddy!” Luke cries, and bucks up into him.


	3. oil slick

“Just be careful with my baby,” Luke mourns as he leans against his car, ducking his head under the open hood to watch Tyler work.

His car is as beautiful as ever, even raised up into the air on the two wooden car ramps as she is, the boards haphazardly nailed into place. A small duffle bag of unsorted tools rests on the metal frame of the car just under the hood, the metal quickly becoming heated in the late afternoon sun.

“It’s probably just the starter, stop worrying so much,” Tyler gripes back, consumed as he is in the engine his voice becomes somewhat muffled. Half buried up to his shoulders, his legs hang over the edge of the car.

His limbs are long and thick with muscle, and his pants cling into every curve, leaving little to the imagination. The hem of Tyler’s shirt hitches up as he leans further into the car, and reveals the warm patch of skin on his back just above his ass.

Luke can’t help the direction of his eyes, the sun is too bright at his side so he has to turn and look and Tyler’s just laying there solid as the day and oh so close.

A light layer of sweat glints in the sunlight, catching and drawing Luke’s eye to the way Tyler’s pants sit snug against his ass.

He can feel his face beginning to flush, and diverts his attention to the organized mess that makes up his engine compartment. Pretending to understand what he’s looking at, Luke wonders aloud, “Maybe I should try calling the shop again?”

“You’re not going to get a signal out here, there’s too many trees,” Tyler scoffs as he slides off the engine, wiping his hands off on his pants once he’s firmly settled on the ground.

“Here,” he says, and tosses a can to Luke. “Have a beer and relax man, I can fix this.”

Luke hesitates, but the sun is hot against his neck and the can is nice and cool, so in the end he pops it open and takes a long gulp, swallowing heavily.

When he lowers the beer his vision is already spinning just a little, and he can almost swear that Tyler was staring at his Adams apple as it bobbed, the man seems a little flushed himself.

Tyler takes a long drink from his own can, almost choking on the beer, it drips out the side of his mouth and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. Tyler coughs, then reaches down in his bag and pulls out a used starter.

“This should work until you get a new one in,” He says as he goes back to work.

Its not an easy or quick task, replacing the part, the car was designed in such a way to be a true pain in the ass. But the cans of beer began to provide Luke with a lovely little buzz all throughout his head. And he giggles as he sways on his feet.

“You have a nice ass,” Luke blurted out, too busy admiring the shape and form of it to watch his words.

Tyler rolls his eyes under the hood, “Geeze you’re a light weight.”

His shirt pulls up as he leans further in the car, and Luke can’t help staring at the patch of skin that’s exposed there. He imagines reaching out and touching it, and then he finds that his hand is already there.

Tyler jumps when Luke touches him, but other than a hissed “warn me next time!” he doesn’t attempt to stop him.

Tyler’s skin is hot from the sun and feels nice under his fingers. Luke runs his hands up and down Tyler’s sides, feeling him shiver beneath him.

“Hand me another beer,” Tyler says quickly, and reaches out his hand. “If you’re gonna feel me up I wanna be drunk too.”

Visions of Tyler gripping the hood for support, his shirt pushed all the way up to his neck, his pants hanging below his ass and making such noises as to drive a holy man to sin consumes Luke’s thoughts until he finds himself gripping Tyler’s hips.

Pulls the other man close to him, presses the swell of himself deep into Tyler’s ass.

His hands slip down to Tyler’s thighs as he mutters, “Didn’t you always want to try this?”


	4. with pets

“He doesn’t bite, does he?” Luke worries from the passenger seat, his cat craddled tightly between his arms amd nestled in his lap.

“Who, Kino?” Tyler laughs while driving. “Not unless you’re wearing a sandwich suit and twerking it in his face.”

“I..” He quickly looses his train of thought at the mental image of Tyler’s ass bouncing up and down. “Um, yeah..”

Tyler pulls into the driveway and turns off the car. “Anyway here we are, home sweet home.”

Beautifully manicured lawn, and a garden that’s perfectly aligned to the curb.

Luke is about to ask if Tyler’s mom does his yard and his clothes for him, but what comes out instead is, “Homeowners Association?”

“..yeah.” Tyler admits.

Luke’s hands are still full of squirming cat, so Tyler grabs his bags for him and starts up the walk to the house.

“You could have gotten a cat carrier?” Tyler suggests.

Luke just laughs and shakes his head. “Don’t even joke.”

Tyler rolls his eyes, but they’re already at the door, so he shifts one suitcase onto his shoulder and unlocks the front door.

“After you, m'lady,” he bows, loaded down with luggage.

“Thank you my dear,” Luke sing-songs in a high pitched voice and waltzes in.

The sound Tyler following after and shutting the door almost drowns out the scramble of doggie toes across the floor as Kino comes barreling into the room.

“Ah, Kino!” Tyler cries out at the same time Luke’s cat spots the dog and freaks out.

“Son of a bitch!” Luke swears and drops his cat, his arms scratched up and bleeding badly.

The cat yowls like a banshee, then tears after the dog, hissing and spitting fit to scare a bear away, and the dog is no bear.

Kino yipes once when his nose gets swatted, then quickly tries to escape the pint sized demon terror. Feet sliding across the floor as he slips and runs, the cat right on his heels.

“My baby!” Tyler cries out and chases after them.

Luke nurses his bleeding arms for a bit before following after.

.

Later, the cat is sitting proudly atop Luke’s head while he lounges across Tyler’s couch.

Tyler, who has to cuddle his dog like a baby in the armchair across from him, and glare like an offended mother.

“Your demon cat nearly killed my dog!”

“Your dog is twice the size of my cat!” Luke counters, and reaches up to pet the purring fiend.

The cat opens his eyes when he’s touched and mews, happy.

“Just keep him away from my dog,” Tyler gripes. “And how much longer is it going to take to fumigate your house?”

“Two weeks, like I said before.” Luke kicks his feet up onto the coffee table, shoes already off, and stretches.

His shirt rides up his chest, exposing the pale patch of skin over his stomach and the barest beginnings of hair beneath his waistband.

Tyler’s eye catches, and he can’t help the “You don’t sleep naked do you?”

His words a little too eager, his heart hammering in his chest.

The dog whines in his lap, and he hugs Kino tighter, rocking in the chair as he tries to banish the mental images.


End file.
